


YACHI WHAT THE FUCK?

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Cute Yachi Hitoka, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kozume Kenma is So Done, M/M, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Protective Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kageyama Tobio: were you flirting with Kuroo-san or not?LIAR:LIAR: adjskfjsdkfjdkfajsdo932fjLIAR: okayHinata Shoyo: oh?Tsukishima Kei: oh?Yamaguchi Tadashi: yessssssssssssssssssss?Kageyama Tobio: okay???? okay WHAT
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Shoyo added Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio and 2 others to the New Group.  
  


Hinata Shoyo changed group name to YACHI WHAT THE FUCK?.  
  


Yachi Hitoka: ?????

Hinata Shoyo: dont you “???” ME

Hinata Shoyo: what was that all about?! 

Yachi Hitoka: what was what about???

Yachi Hitoka: Im so confused!!

Tsukishima Kei: i was so close to leaving this group chat but

Tsukishima Kei: I cant believe im about to say this

Tsukishima Kei: the shrimp is right (for once)

Tsukishima Kei: what _was_ that about?

Hinata Shoyo: HEY

Kageyama Tobio: ???

Yamaguchi Tadashi: oh right, you werent there bc you were practicing with Ennoshita-san

Hinata Shoyo: its okay

Hinata Shoyo: you can say mom

Hinata Shoyo: i heard one of the first years call him mom last week

Hinata Shoyo: he turned the brightest of red, but i could see the smile

Yamaguchi Tadashi:

Yamaguchi Tadashi: you were practicing with mom (that felt so wrong; yet so right)

Yamaguchi Tadashi: but Yachi was flirting with Kuroo-san

Kageyama Tobio: _what_

Kageyama Tobio: Yachi?

Kageyama Tobio: shy, cant talk to guys (or girls) Yachi???

Kageyama Tobio: the same one who couldn't talk to Michi-senpai just last week?

Hinata Shoyo: right?! RIGHT?!

Hinata Shoyo: they were flirting!!

Hinata Shoyo: RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD

Yachi Hitoka: i was not!!!

Tsukishima Kei: yes

Tsukishima Kei: yes you were

Tsukishima Kei: ok well, not in front of his salad, but you were flirting with Kuroo-san

Yachi Hitoka: I WAS NOT!!

Yamaguchi Tadashi: i can see you from where im having lunch, yachi

Yamaguchi Tadashi: im in full HD view of this shit

Yamaguchi Tadashi: ur blushing

Yamaguchi Tadashi: lookather.png

Yamaguchi Tadashi: shessored.png

Yachi Hitoka: IOAHDJFIJSD 

Yachi Hitoka: HE was flirting with ME

Yachi Hitoka: i was NOT flirting with him at all!!!

Hinata Shoyo: no no, i clearly remember you flirting back

Hinata Shoyo: giggles and laughs and _everything_

Kageyama Tobio:

  
Kageyama Tobio changed Yachi Hitoka's name to LIAR.

  
LIAR: KAGEYAMA OADSJFASKD

Hinata Shoyo: BSHADHBFS

  
Hinata Shoyo locked LIAR's name.

  
LIAR: HINATA NO PLEASE

Tsukishima Kei: pfff

Yamaguchi Tadashi: thats what you get for lying! 

Hinata Shoyo: tell us the truth and _maybe_ ill change ur name back

LIAR: MAYBE?

LIAR: common!! im not lying!

LIAR: i wasnt flirting with him!

Hinata Shoyo: sure

Hinata Shoyo: you say, _like a liar_

LIAR: HINATA PLEASE

Tsukishima Kei: hes not gonna let this go until you tell us the truth

Tsukishima Kei: he can hold a grudge

Tsukishima Kei: remember Ushiwaka?

Tsukishima Kei: cause i sure do

Hinatas Shoyo: iodsf d Kei stfu

Yamaguchi Tadashi: Kei? 👀👀

Tsukishima Kei: shut up yama

Yamaguchi Tadashi: sorry tsukki <33

Tsukishima Kei: ugh

Kageyama Tobio: were you flirting with Kuroo-san or not?

LIAR:

LIAR: adjskfjsdkfjdkfajsdo932fj

LIAR: okay

Hinata Shoyo: oh?

Tsukishima Kei: oh?

Yamaguchi Tadashi: yessssssssssssssssssss?

Kageyama Tobio: okay???? okay WHAT

LIAR: i was flirting with him

Yamaguchi Tadashi: that was a long ass time to type for just that small sentence

LIAR: IW AS NEVRVOUS OKAY!!

Hinata Shoyo: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO???~~

LIAR: AOSDHF HIANTA

LIAR: IT WAS ONLY A LITTLE!

LIAR: only a lil flirt back

LIAR: hes soooooo out of my league, but i couldnt help myself! 

LIAR: I wasnt lying before

LIAR: he was flirting with me

LIAR: i was just - siodofj

Tsukishima Kei: in the moment?

LIAR: YEAH

Yamaguchi Tadashi: remember when Yachi was 'in the moment' with Michi-senpai last week?

LIAR: sTOP THAT WAS SO EMBERASSING - SHE WAS LAUGHING AND IFOJKDF

Kageyama Tobio: or with Kiyoko-san?

Hinata Shoyo: YAMAYAMA-CHAN COMING IN FROM THE BACK FIELD

LIAR: KAGEYAMDAKSDFJ PLEASE I BEG

Kageyama Tobio: then perish

LIAR: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hinata Shoyo: i love that turnip-head and kunimi showed yamayama memes

Kageyama Tobio: its how we bond

Yamaguchi Tadashi: and just last year, you three couldnt get along

Kageyama Tobio: memes and our mutual hatred for Oikawa-san

Tsukishima Kei: pfff

LIAR: DONT YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME I HAVE OUR DMS

Tsukishima Kei: you wouldnt

Tsukishima Kei: but i wasn't laughing at you

LIAR: ok i wouldnt bUT BLACKMAIL

LIAR: dskoaijf WHAT

Tsukishima Kei: 🔫

Tsukishima Kei: I love that tobio, kunimi and kindachi have a mutual over memes but also their hatred of Oikawa-san

LIAR: SDJFKSD

Yamaguchi Tadashi: 👀👀👀

Tsukishima Kei: stfu

Yamaguchi Tadashi: 🥰🥰

LIAR: can i change me name please

LIAR: i hate this im not a liar anymore

Hinata Shoyo: ok ok fair fair

  
Hinata Shoyo unlocked LIAR's name.

  
LIAR changed their name to yachi.

  
Hinata Shoyo: thats booooring

yachi: but its my name????

  
Hinata Shoyo changed yachi's name to peanut.

  
peanut: wha

peanut: why

Hinata Shoyo: bc

Hinata Shoyo: smol

peanut: i

peanut: ok

peanut: can i change urs then?

Hinata Shoyo: go for it!

Tsukishima Kei: my blood boils reading these long names

Yamaguchi Tadashi: what

Tsukishima Kei: what

  
peanut changed Hinata Shoyo's name to sun.

  
Yamaguchi Tadashi: ah yes, the sun

Yamaguchi Tadashi: blinding me every time we have a game

sun: i do not blind anyone

Tsukishima Kei: i wear glasses bc of you

sun: aiosdjfsdfk 

sun: KEI YOU DO NOT AND YOU KNOW IT

Yamaguchi Tadashi: kei

Tsukishima Kei: stfu

Yamaguchi Tadashi: no <3

Kageyama Tobio: Yamaguchi's bolder online

Kageyama Tobio: and i always forget that fact

Yamaguchi Tadashi: its funnier

Yamaguchi Tadashi: people thing im shy and shit

Yamaguchi Tadashi: but in reality im a trash goblin

sun: he was over at my house last week

sun: and he was so sweet when my mom was in the room or my sister

sun: but the moment either left

sun: Yamaguchi turned into a righ tout gremlin

Yamaguchi Tadashi: 🥰🥰

Tsukishima Kei: hes like that

Tsukishima Kei: btw???

Tsukishima Kei: why did you make a new group chat and not use like

Tsukishima Kei: the million that we have??

sun: the other ones were being overrun by the first and thirds years

sun: and i wanted a chat to ourselves bc like

sun: we have a group chat with Oikawa-san and id like to not use that one tyvm

peanut: is it because he wont stop calling you chibi-chan?

sun: YES IVE ASKED HIM MANY TIMES TO STOP CALLING ME THAT BUT HE JSUT OSKADJF

Kageyama Tobio: stop calling him the Grand King and maybe he'll stop?

sun: geinous

Tsukishima Kei: genius*

sun: words

sun: hard

Tsukishima Kei: i know

Yamaguchi Tadashi: hey so we can change anyones names right?

sun: yes!

Yamaguchi Tadashi: sweet

Tsukishima Kei: tadashi dont you dare 

Yamaguchi Tadashi: :)

  
Yamaguchi Tadashi changed Tsukishima Kei's name to moon.

  
moon: i hate you

Yamaguchi Tadashi: no you dont <3~

  
Yamaguchi Tadashi changed their name to fries.

  
fries changed Kageyama Tobio's name to milk.  
  


moon: why do shoyo and i have matching names, but you guys are different?

fries: shoyo

moon: stfu

fries: because

fries: 'shoyo'

fries: 'kei'

sun:

sun: you dont know what that entails

fries: i could if youd tell me when you started calling each other by each others first name

milk: it was last week

peanut: everything happened last week didn't it

fries: huh

fries: like your failure of flirting with Michi-senpai

peanut: STOP BRINGING THAT UP

peanut: PLEASE 

fries: ok ok

fries: last week?

milk: yea

moon: tobio

milk: :)

sun: dhfoaidsjkmadf

fries: why wasnt it there?! where was i??!!!

fries: also

fries: TOBIO?!

fries: first shoyo, then kei now tobio???

moon: :)

sun: iodfjsdkf

sun: yamaguchi plz

sun: its nothing big

fries: NOTHING BIG MY ASS-

peanut: even im confused

peanut: dont worry yamaguchi

sun: idk

sun: we just thought it was a good idea to start calling each other by our first names

sun: weve literally been through thick and thin

sun: youve seen me throw up

sun: calling each other by other first names wouldnt be anything new

fries: so

fries: i could call you by ur first name and you wouldnt mind?

sun: not really, no

moon: id be okay with that

milk: i dont mind

milk: you guys help me through a lot

milk: and i mean a lot

peanut: i mean

peanut: im pretty sure half of you have seen me make a fool of myself

moon: you mean by flirting with-

peanut: STOP

peanut: iuasdjfios BUT

peanut: im 100% okay with this!

fries: sweet

fries:

fries: tanaka-senpai and noya-senpai are gonna be so confused as to why kageya- TOBIO and kei are getting along 

sun: its the cherry on the top

sun: we get to prank our upper years

peanut: they'll be terrified

peanut: you realize this right

moon: perfect pay back

milk: id say so

sun: the perfect crime

fries: theyll never see it coming >:)

peanut: tadashi is truly a gremlin

sun: RIGHT?!

moon: hey so

moon: are we all gonna have matching names or is shoyo and i just gonna be lonely in the matching name category

peanut: i rather like peanut

sun: but sun is cute too

moon:

moon: yeah but

moon: food

sun: you right

sun: u right

sun: BUT

sun: get this

  
sun changed fries' name to stars.

  
sun changed peanut's name to galaxy.

  
sun changed milk's name to milky way.  
  


moon:

moon: oh

stars: SHOYO!

stars: iodshfjosidjfd

galaxy: i am NOT the galaxy

sun: you are to me <33

galaxy: i

galaxy: iodhfoisdjfadsf

stars: shes red again

galaxy: STOP

milky way:

milky way: yes

sun: i knew youd like it

moon: milky way

moon: milky

moon: milk

milky way: _yes_

sun: pffff

galaxy: IS THAT SUGA-SENPAI?

sun: HWAT

sun: oH MY GOD IT IS IT IS WHAT IS HE DOING HERE??????

stars: huh

stars: OH MY GOD DAICHI IS HERE TOO

sun: DADCHI!

stars: SUGAMOMMA

  
sun went offline.  
  


stars went offline.

moon: and there they go

moon: in the dust

galaxy: that looked like that hurt

milky way: f for daichi-san

galaxy: posjdfks 

galaxy: i love when tobio memes

moon: i never thought id say this

moon: but i do too

  
galaxy went offline.  
  


moon went offline.

  
milky way went offline.

* * *

sun is online.

  
sun: DID YOU SEE THE WAY SUGAWARA TURNED WHEN TOBIO AND KEI CALLED EACH OTHER BY THEIR FIRST NAMES??

sun: I THOUGHT SUGA-SAN BROKE HIS NECK DFHASDFIOHSD AHAHAHA

sun: HE TURNED SO FUCKING FAST AHAHHASJDFAHSD

  
galaxy is online.

  
galaxy: I GOT IT ON VIDEO

galaxy: I GOT IT ON VIDEO AHHSDJF

galaxy: hisNECK.mp4

sun: diofajsdofij IM SO GLAD I GOT THIS

sun: thIS IS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE

  
moon is online.

  
moon: dskjfsd we just got interrogated by suga-san

moon: he looked so confused

moon: the wrong victim

moon: but perfect execution

sun: oidsjfoid 

sun: im pretty sure Daichi-san looked ready to passout

sun: like

sun: he looked SO STUNNED

galaxy: ikr?

galaxy: i saw tanaka-senpai like not too far off with noya-senpai

galaxy: im pretty sure noya-senpai fainted

sun: WHAT

sun: IS HE OKAY?

  
milky way is online.

  
galaxy: yeah! hes okay

milky way: daichi-san found out about kuroo-san flirting with hitoka

galaxy:

sun:

moon:

  
stars is online.

  
stars: WHAT

milky way: mhm

milky way: apparently tanaka-senpai let it slip

milky way: sugawara wasnt entirely happy either

galaxy: iadjfoad

galaxy: boys dead

sun: he sure is

sun: i should inform kenma

sun: bRB

moon: pfff

moon: if daichi-san's rivalry with kuroo-san couldn't get any worst

moon: this will make it worst

stars: duhh

stars: they think yachi is a sweet lil baby

stars: when in reality, shes a flirting machine

galaxy: STOP AIJFSD I AM NOT

star: liar

galaxy: ijdfoisdj 

galaxy: i dont flIRT THAT MUCH

sun: you do, you just dont know it

sun: also kenma has been informed and is now trailing after kuroo-san to make sure he doesn't say or do anything stupid

milky way: thats good

milky way: kuroo-san doesn't have a filter

moon: why is he here again?

moon: isnt he a graduate from nekoma now?

galaxy: mhm

galaxy: but apparently he missed his team and wanted to see how his team was fairing without him

galaxy: and get to know the first years of nekoma

stars: and you know this

stars: why

galaxy:

galaxy: i like talking to him

moon: flirting

galaxy: I CAN TALK NORMALLY TO PEOPLE

milky way: sure

sun: sdjfoisdODSJF

stars: when did he tell you this?

galaxy:

sun: hitoka?

moon: ??? where did she go

moon: shes not offline

milky way: yaacchii

milky way: hiitookaa??

galaxy: i have his number

stars:

sun:

milky way:

moon:

moon: wht

galaxy: ODSJFD

galaxy: he gave me his number!!!

galaxy: and we may have been texting

sun: fOR HOW LONG??

galaxy: since.. 

milky way: dont say last week

galaxy: ioadjfois no! like.. awhile ago,,

stars: how long is 'awhile ago'???????!!!

galaxy:

galaxy: ,,,,last year?

moon: WHAT

sun: HITOKA???

milky way: how did we not find out

milky way: hOW DID DAICHI AND SUGAWARA NOT FIND OUT?

stars: did kiyoko know?

galaxy: she did! shes the one that encouraged me to go and get his number.

moon: so like

moon: that flirting

moon: its the norm?

galaxy: akjdnfso nO

galaxy: he doesn't usually flirt??

galaxy: we just

galaxy: talk

galaxy: about shit

moon: you didn't even realize ito-san was flirting with you until shoyo pointed it out

galaxy: HE WAS BEING REALLY NICE OK

stars: ur oblivous

stars: more so than shoyo or tobio

sun: HEY

milky way: i mean

sun: at least be somewhat offended yamayama

milky way: i cant really be offended when tadashi is right

sun: tru

stars: that aside

stars: so youve been talking to kuroo-san this entire time

stars: by text

stars: and you never told us????

galaxy: i didn't think itd be important?

moon: hitoka

moon: you realize if this gets out

moon: kuroo might not live anymore

galaxy: eh?

sun: kei is rigght

moon: as i usually am

sun: stfu

sun: daichi and suga-san are already mad that kuroo-san was flirting with you

sun: who knows whats going to happen when they find out youve been texting him this entire time

galaxy: its fiNE

galaxy: its fine

galaxy: its not like were getting married or anything

galaxy: we literally were just talking

galaxy: nothing more

galaxy: nothing less

milky way: you promise?

galaxy: i promise!

galaxy: i have his number

galaxy: and we do text

galaxy: but its like every once and awhile

moon: hmm

moon: ok

moon: ill believe it

stars: really?

moon: she wouldnt lie to us again

galaxy: oiadjfoisdkf

sun: u rite

sun: you right

galaxy: IODSJFS i was never lying in the first place!!

milky way: sureeeeee

galaxy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YACHI WHAT THE FUCK??  
> Hinata: sun  
> Kageyama: milky way  
> Tsukishima: moon  
> Yamaguchi: stars  
> Yachi: galaxy
> 
> they do be CUTE  
> Hinata: orange  
> Yachi: lemon  
> Kenma: pudding

**they do be CUTE**

  
pudding is online.

  
pudding: yachi

  
lemon is online.

  
lemon: yes, kozume-san?

pudding:

pudding: ive told you to call me kenma

lemon: ik

lemon: but

pudding: no buts

lemon: aisdjfd 

lemon: ok ok 

lemon: yes kenma?

pudding: tetsurou

lemon: oiIOAJFOSID

pudding:

pudding: i just said his name

pudding: why r u freaking out

lemon: idk 

  
orange is online.

  
orange: oooooo

orange: someone is in trouble

lemon: i-

lemon: shoyo please

lemon: now is NOT the time for this

pudding:

pudding: n e ways

pudding: yachi

lemon: iM SORRY-

lemon: HE WAS FLIRTING WITH ME

lemon: aND I JUST AKWARDLY FLIRTED BACK?

pudding: yachi

lemon: YKNOW

lemon: LIKE I USUALLY DO

orange: coughmichi-senpaicough

lemon: sTOP

orange: never

lemon: odkjnfadfkfj

lemon: please dont kill me

lemon: i have so much to do in life

lemon: i still havent properly gone to tokyo

lemon: plz

orange: akjdfasldkfj

orange: yachi with the begging kink

lemon: SHOYO PLEASE

lemon: NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO DO THIS

orange: its always the time to do this

lemon: nO

pudding: _yachi_

lemon: IM SORRY 

pudding: yachi pls

pudding: calm ur self

pudding: have some lemonade

lemon:

lemon: i-

pudding: its ok

pudding: i just wanted to ask you about that whole situation

pudding: im not mad

pudding:

pudding: ok thats a lie

pudding: but its not you im mad at

lemon: hnnnn

lemon: are you 😥 im really sorry

lemon: i didnt know he was gon flirt with me

lemon: it kind of snuck up on me

pudding: no no

pudding: like i said, im not mad at you

pudding: mostly at tetsu 

pudding: but then again he flirts with a lot of people

pudding: sometimes without knowing

orange: oh yea

orange: he flirted with daichi-san once didnt he

orange: im pretty sure he had a death wish with how suga-san was staring at him

orange: but then he changed tactics and flirted with them both

orange: it was funny

lemon: oasidjf sd he did wh a t

pudding: i remember that 

pudding: that was way before you joined yachi

orange: yea yea! when we had our first practice match with nekoma

orange: cant believe churoo-san was brave enough to flirt with dachi-san

lemon: churoo-san?

pudding:

pudding: i

lemon: _CHUROO-SAN_ AHAHA

orange: i

orange: i MEANT KUROO-SAN?? WHY DID IT AUTOCORRECT

lemon: you probably butchered his name

orange: hitoka please

pudding:

pudding: im missing something here 

pudding: but im not going to ask

lemon: good choice

pudding: this has to do something with how sugawara-san almost broke his neck

pudding: right??

lemon: pretty much!

orange: mhm

orange: they never saw it coming

lemon: the revenge of the kohai

pudding: alrighty then

pudding: tell me yachi

pudding: how bad was his flirting

lemon: uhhh on a scale of 1-10?

lemon: 1 being bad and 10 being moderately ok?

pudding: 

pudding: lets go with that

lemon: a 6

orange: i give it a 7 for the science pick-up lines

lemon:

lemon: were you listening to our conversation???

orange: i was like a table away and kuroo-san talks loudly

lemon: you right

pudding: science flirts?

pudding: im not really surprised?

lemon: i wasn't either

lemon: hes a total science nerd

orange: OH YEAH

orange: DID YOU KNOW KENMA

orange: YACHI HAS KUROO-SANS NUMBER?

pudding: i do

orange:

orange: EHHH????

pudding: ye

pudding: tetsurou wouldnt stop yapping about yachi when he first got her number

pudding: it was annoying

lemon: he wAS?!

pudding: mhm

pudding: which is why i had asked for ur number

lemon: to ask me what my intentions with him was 

lemon: i remember

lemon: and was terrified

pudding: he seemed to like you

pudding: like really like you

pudding: and i wanted to know if i had competition for his heart

pudding: but alas

pudding: there was none

lemon: odihfasdjf

lemon: YEAH BC MY HEART BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE <333

orange: me

lemon:

lemon: yeah obvi

orange: 🥰🥰

pudding: 👀👀

lemon: STOP THAT

orange: besides that

orange: why didnt you tell us hitoka had kuroo-san's number?!

pudding: i thought you already knew?

lemon: i never told them lol

lemon: never told anyone really

lemon: only kiyoko-senpai and you knew

lemon: they found out not too long ago

orange: LIKE 2 HOURS AGO?

pudding: lol

orange: the betrayal

orange: i cant believe this

lemon: you love me anyways <3

orange:

orange: yea i do 

lemon: eyyyyy

pudding: 👀👀

orange: SHUT

pudding: 🤭

lemon: ???

orange: noTHING NOTHING

lemon: ok

lemon:

lemon: did you see him during practice

orange: YES I DID I WANTED TO CRY AT HOW BEAUTIFUL HE LOOKED

orange: HE WAS SO MAJESTIC AS HE SERVASDADKFJAD

orange: he could get on one knee and ask me to marry him right there and then

orange: and id say YES

lemon: aodifja HAUSJDH

lemon: tobio did look majestic

pudding: while tetsurou has my heart

pudding: and he always will

pudding: kageyama-kun did look rather pretty as he was setting with Ennoshita-san today

orange: i was me lt ing

orange: like 

orange: i wanted to tackle him and just hug him?? 

pudding: oh

pudding: i thought you want to tackle him and have ur way with him right there

orange: aldkjf NO THATS SO VULGAR ESP SINCE ENNOSHITA-SAN WOULD BE THERE

lemon: oh so ur only problem with getting down and dirty with tobio is that ennoshita-san was there?

lemon: i bet if he wasn't there youd do it >:)

orange: IDJAFDOIJSODF

orange: NAD WE SAY TADASHI IS THE TRASH GREMLIN

lemon: he is

pudding: trash gremlin?

lemon: you didnt hear it from us

orange: mhm mhm

orange: tadashi has another side to him than his shy and anxiety self

orange: hes a _trash gremlin_

orange: i hung out with him once

orange: and we were just chilling in the park and he randomly told me that he'd like to fight someone

lemon: hed also make some off hand comments to kei in our group chat

lemon: and every time kei told him off

lemon: hed be like 'no <33' or give that heart emoji

pudding: lol

pudding: me tho

orange: hes a clOSET GREMLIN AND I LOVE AND HATE IT

lemon: its great bc now we have inside jokes

lemon: and none of our senpais will know

orange: u rite u rite

pudding: also thank you for asking me to tail tetsurou

pudding: now i had the best view of his ass and he couldnt say shit

orange: oaIOAJFPIS

lemon: bOKADSIJF

lemon: he couldnt say shit?

pudding: cause he knows im following to make sure he doesnt do anything stupid like fight daichi-san for ur heart or something

lemon: plz

lemon: like he fight dadchi for my heart

lemon: hed fight himself for YOUR heart

orange: mhm!!

orange: besides, hitoka is mine and he cant have him

lemon: oidajsfsd

pudding:

pudding: right

pudding: dont put my hopes up like that

lemon: have i mentioned that kuroo-san likes to bring you up in conversations i have with him?

lemon: like id deadass get a text at 3 in the morning about you

lemon: why im getting those texts, idk why

pudding: he texts me about you at 3 am too

pudding: so,,,

puding: invalid

lemon: ajhfaIODFJ

lemon: wHY

pudding: bc ur cute??

orange: YOU ARE

pudding: he talks about how cute you are and that whoever gets to be ur s/o is really lucky

pudding: and honestly? i cant be mad at him for it bc its true

orange: hitoka is the cutest person out there

orange: everyone will have to fight me on that

lemon: please dont hurt urself 

lemon: i dont need no man to fight over me

lemon: i can fight my own battle

pudding: sure

lemon: I CAN

orange: you couldnt last year

lemon: LOOK

lemon: EVERYONE IS SO MUCH TALLER THAN ME

lemon: IT WA TERRIFYING OK

orange: pfffff

orange: but ur not wrong

orange: i cant go to the bathrooms without being assulted by tall people

pudding: lets assult the tall people back

pudding: bokuto, akaashi-san and tetsurou are disgustingly tall

orange: so is kei and tadashi and tobio

lemon: death to all tall people!!!

pudding:

pudding: how did we go from talking about tetsurou

pudding: to talking about kageyama and his servers this afternoon

pudding: to talking about trash gremlin yamaguchi and yachi

pudding: back to tetsurou

pudding: then to how cute yachi is

lemon: I AM NOT CUTE

pudding: shush, yes you are

orange: YOU ARE AND ILL PROVE IT

pudding: ANYWAYS

pudding: to murdering tall people?

orange: idk, it kind of happens?

orange: we cant stay on one topic it seems

lemon: why stay on one topic when you can have multiple

pudding: we cant multitask

lemon: no

lemon: no we cannot

pudding: why multitask when you can just not

lemon: exactly

orange: that doesnt make sense at all

lemon: so?

pudding: we dont need things to make sense

pudding: we just need us

lemon: we do be perfect

orange: perfect my ass

lemon: you do have a perfect ass

orange:

orange: h i t o k a

lemon: 😊😊😊

lemon: its true tho

lemon: i bet my ass if i asked tobio hed say you have a great ass too

orange: istg if you as him-

orange: please

orange: i beg of you

orange: dont do it

orange: p le as e

lemon: then perish

orange: HITOKA YACHI!!!

orange: no no no

orange: hitoka

orange: HITOKA

orange: PLEASE DONT-

pudding: i think shes gonna do it

pudding: shes gonna do it

pudding: do it yachi!

orange: DONT INCOURAGE HER!!

orange: wait no

orange: asaklfjsaf;LODJAFGDOLJFASOLDJKLFSKLJFAPOE'K

orange: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

pudding: omg om g

pudding: she did it

pudding: bHSsldkjf

lemon: 😘😘😚😚

* * *

Hitoka laughs as she looks up from her phone, grinning a wide grin at Shoyo who was trying to gesture at her for her not to do it. She snickers at him as she gives him a little wave, watching him as he frantically types on his phone. She looks back down at her phone for a split second to reply before Hitoka slides her phone into her pocket and turns to Tobio, who was having a conversation with one of the first years that had joined them this year.

She patiently waits for Tobio to finish talking to the first year before she clears her throat, gaining his attention. Tobio turns to look at her, an eyebrow raised, "Yes, Hitoka?" He says to her, and not too far away Hitoka hears Sugawara take a large breath and start to choke, someone - probably Daichi - patting his back hard to help him with his choking. She ignores all of that, including the constant vibrations coming from her phone.

"I have a question for you, and only you." Hitoka says to Tobio, "And I need you to answer me honestly."

"Alright..." Tobio says, narrowing his eyes at her in suspicion.

Hitoka gives another wide grin, her eyes flickering over to Shoyo who was still frantically typing into his phone before her eyes flicker back over to Tobio, "It's very important, but I need you to just answer me and to not ask any questions. Do you, or do you not, think that Shoyo has a great ass."

Everything around them went a little quiet. There was obviously still people around them talking, but the people in their small little circle was quiet, waiting for the tall setter to answer. No one said a word as they sat and wait. Hitoka could see Kei and Tadashi whispering to each other, laughing a bit and she knew that she'd have to go and ask them with they were giggling about. From behind her, she could hear Sugawara choking again, and Daichi patting his back heavily, but she knew they were both interested in the answer. The little first year that had been bouncing in their seat was now staring wide eyed at their manager, as if she grew another head.

Kuroo wasn't too far from her vision, but she could clearly see the cheshire grin that was plastered on his face and Kenma was right beside him, a slight grin on his face as he waited out the conversation. Shoyo, on the other hand, is face planted right on the table, small whines could be heard coming from him and his arms limply hanging by his side with his phone in hand.

Hitoka turns her attention back to Tobio who was frozen in his seat before he clears his throat, picking up his milk and tilting his head in thought. He sips for awhile as he thinks of an answer before gently putting down his cup and giving the small blonde manager a shrug, "Yeah, I'd say he has a great ass. Why?"

Her grin grew wide, her hand reaching down into her pocket to grab her phone, "I told you, no asking any questions, but thank you for your answer!" She laughs as she looks back down at her phone, texting her little group chat, and just as she sent her last message, noise was bustling around them again, some asking Hitoka questions, but others just voicing their confusing thoughts.

Shoyo, however, was still dead against the table, not answering anyone no matter how hard they shook him.

* * *

**they do be CUTE**

lemon: WE GOT OUR ANSWERS BOISS

lemon: tobio DEFINITLY thinks Hinata has a great ass

pudding: difoajhsdfod

pudding: i can't believe it

orange: i hate you

orange: i really do

lemon: no

lemon: no you dont

lemon: ivalid

orange: i hate it when youre right

lemon: mwah <333

orange: ok

orange: im going for a run before tobio turns to me for questions

orange: bYEEE  
  


orange is offline.  
  


lemon: bruh

lemon: he left me to the demons

pudding: you did start it  
  


pudding is offline.  
  


lemon: BRUH  
  


lemon is offline.

* * *

**Kuroo 👉👉 Kenma**   
  


kuroo: hey

kenma: ???

kenma: you could just talk to me y'know

kenma: im right beside you

kuroo: i know

kuroo: but kou is coming this way with akaashi and i wanna keep this a secret

kenma: what

kenma: when did bokuto get here???

kuroo: about 5 minutes ago when i snapped him a picture of the training camp

kenma: of course

kenma: anyways you were saying?

kuroo: right

kuroo: youd kill my ass if i didnt tell you first

kenma: oh? 

kenma: you arent usually this serious

kenma: whats up?

kuroo: theyre coming home

kenma: what?

kuroo: theyre

kuroo: coming

kuroo: home

kenma: no no

kenma: i saw you the first time

kenma: but ur sure they aren't pranking you again?

kenma: my heart cant take it if its another prank

kuroo sent imfinallydone!!!.png

kuroo sent imcominghome!!!.png

kuroo sent eta13hours<333.png

kuroo sent imisshome.png

kenma: theyrE coMING HOME!!

kuroo: yeah

kenma: its been like... half a year

kuroo: yeah

kenma: are you

kenma: okay?

kuroo: no

kuroo: i miss em a lot

kuroo: like a lot

kuroo: theyre my sibling

kuroo: and they already have done so much with their life

kuroo: and theyre only a second year high school student

kenma: Tetsurou?

kuroo: im just

kuroo: really proud of em

kenma: i bet theyre proud of you too

kenma: i bet theyre really proud of youtoo

kuroo:

kuroo: thanks

kenma: 😊

kuroo: my heart

kuroo: anyways thats what i wanted to tell you

kenma: yea

kenma: i would have definitly murdered you if you didnt tell me that hachi was coming home

kuroo: akasshi might kill me

kuroo: but i wanna surprise them with hachi

kuroo: especially kou

kuroo: hes been down lately and maybe seeing hachi will make him himself again

kenma: maybe

kenma: when is hachi coming in?

kuroo: sometime tomorrow

kuroo: im going to pick them up and them bring them to camp for a bit

kenma: wont they be jet legged?

kuroo: they asks so i said i could for maybe an hour or two

kuroo: maybe 5 depending on if kou wants to let hachi go

kenma: true

kenma:

kenma: is it bad that im anxious to see them again?

kuroo: no

kuroo: its been half a year

kuroo: i am too

kenma: hnn 

kenma: im not going to be able to sleep tonight

kenma: fkdjfksdf

kuroo: try and get some sleep

kuroo: they should be here by mid afternoon :)

kenma: ok

kenma: ok

kenma: im gonna head off

kenma: i think we're going another round of games soon

kuroo: okay

kuroo: good luck!!!

kenma: thnxs

kuroo: ily

kenma:

kenma: ilyt

kuroo: :DDDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so maybe its a little ooc for some of them but y'know, thats writing. im trying my best but my best is this so congrats. this is what ur getting. I hope you guys enjoyed this - it may be a little all over the place but like yea. I dont have any words really.
> 
> Umm uh yes
> 
> right! Hachi! They're new!! They may just be a side character depending on how i decided to use them, but they should interfere with too much plot? really i just wanted an excuse to use an oc and this is it. 
> 
> also like the new tags? Ill be adding more as time goes on, but right now thats what we have as time goes on hehehe
> 
> anyways, if you have any suggestions on how i could improve this even more, id love them. thanks <33

**Author's Note:**

> a lil context:
> 
> they're second years, if you couldn't tell and rn they're at a camp doing some training with the teams from last year when they were first year. Kuroo is there helping with the training bc he has some time off and Daichi and Sugawara showed up to help as well. 
> 
> Im not sure about what pairing i really want rn - im leaning towards Yachi and Kuroo but y'know, Yachi and Kiyoko is just as cute even if said person hasn't shown up yet. Maybe Yachi and an OC? idk
> 
> Pairings for Hinata, Tsuki, Yama and Kageyama are really hard too bc like Hinata and Kageyama are a good pair but also Hinata and Tsukishima. Yama and Kageyama are good together, Yama and Tsuki, kageayama and tsuki, yama and hinata - y'know, the list goes on. Ill see how i want this to go eventually, nothing is really concrete but :) if you have any suggestions, ill be glad to take them.


End file.
